thecreepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Homestuck Creepypasta~ Go to sleep
Usually I would be up to my hacking and coding shennanigans, but I found a weird game cartridge online, and I was intrigued the first time I saw it. The seller was asking $5 for it, and thankfully, I had just enough to buy the cartridge. When it arrived to my house the very next day, I couldn't wait to open it and slide it into my Nintendo DS, and see what it was all about. I hit the switch, and the DS turned on, vibrating just a bit in my shaky, unsteady hands. I was so nervous, but yet, so excited to see what this cartridge really held inside of it. When the game began, the music sounded perfectly normal, it sounded like a song I knew called Do you feel the Sunshine? from the regular Sonic R game. It wasn't played backwards, so it didn't really scare me. In terms, I actually came to like the song in a way, even if others thought it would give someone a heart attack. The game opened up with a small gray room, and there happened to be a pile of horns in there, like the ones that clowns usually used in their shows. When I looked closer, there so happened to be a small sprite of the character Karkat Vantas, and he happened to be asleep. A bunch of other character sprites were around him, tapping away on their computers. Another character's sprite, Sollux Captor, one of my personal favorites, approached the sleeping Karkat quietly. It was confusing how his face looked upset, not angry or netural, like he usually did in the normal webcomic. But a textbox appeared on the screen, black background, and mustard yellow text, just like the color of Sollux's blood. TA kk. TA wake up. All the other sprites in the room began to circle around Karkat too, then the screen began to crackle, the song beginning to turn into static, the screen switching to pitch-black. Now I knew something was up. When the screen returned, it was no longer the gray room with all the wires and computers... it was just a dark room, with red blood on the walls. There was a Karkat sprite. He was standing there, his eyes black, his eyesockets completely empty, red blood streaming out. When he looked directly at the screen, directly at me, a textbox appeared, the same black background, but with Carmine letters instead of mustard ones. CG ARE YOU GOING TO SLEEP TOO? CG DO IT. CG FALL ASLEEP. CG JOIN ME. I was scared now. I didn't understand what Karkat was trying to say, and it was confusing... I knew his sprite didn't look right, and looked completely disorted. When I looked again, I could see large rips in his shirt, right where his shoulder was, blood leaking out and running down his face, covering the white Cancer symbol on his long-sleeved shirt. He was now beginning to show hatred on his pale gray face, red blood now on his lips, bitemarks from his teeth in his pale lips, the red blood running from his lips down to his chin. CG WELL? I began to shake, my gaze almost meeting with the Karkat's sprite's empty eyesockets, and we stared at each other for a split second, before another textbox appeared CG GO TO SLEEP. Then the screen flashed bright red, and I could see black eyes in the red screen, black dripping out of the eyes, running down the carmine blood-covered screen. CG GO TO SLEEP!!!!!!! My DS finally couldn't handle anymore, and broke, right there, right in my hands. When I tried to reboot the game, it worked once, the game starting up again. Now, it was outside, in a rock and dirt landscape, the green grass growing out very slowly, and it all seemed dried up, as if it hadn't have had water for years. Then I saw an Aradia sprite, and her sprite was with a Sollux sprite. They both looked completely normal, except for the sad expression on the Sollux sprite's face. I could hear two quiet voices coming out of my DS... the 1st one, a male voice, saying: "I didn't do it. I didn't do it." The 2nd one, the female one, gave an abrupt reply, not loud enough or audible for me to understand fully, but this is what I know the she said: "___...you did... ___ him." Then the male voice began to sob, choking out a very quiet reply; "No. No. no! I didn't do it... I just... didn't." The Aradia sprite's pearl white eyes began to glow, meeting with the Sollux sprite's eyes, that were now bleeding mustard yellow. I thought they were tears... but no. It was real blood. Then the female voice came again, her voice still very hoarse, and hard to understand. "... ___, Stop. ___ can't... ___ it." "I must!" The male voice began to sob again, "I cannot leave him asleep!" Then I remembered what Karkat had said earlier... "Go to Sleep". Another voice joined the conversation... 3. "You put him to sleep. You did it." 1. "I didn't! I didn't!" 2. "...___only...lying___yourself." 1. *Continues sobbing, giving no answer* I couldn't help but stare at the screen at the crying Sollux sprite, and the Kanaya sprite that had joined them, her jade eyes, which were usually warm and caring, were cold and hard. The Sollux sprite looked up, his eyes now looking like they were negative, no longer red and blue... but instead, one black and one white. A textbox, which was now white, the whole screen turning white as well. The text now spazzing out, it's color a pitch-black. TA he wiill wake up!! Then the screen went completely black. My DS dying out right then. I was staring at the screen, my eyes blank, and I fell over onto my couch, my DS dropping to the floor with a CRASH! I never EVER touched any game cartridge or another DS anytime after that, I just continued my studies in coding and hacking. But I will never forget that game... the one that put Karkat to sleep... ...Forever.